See You Space Cowboy! Cowboy bebop Poem tribute
by Nekotabi
Summary: few poem collection about space cowboy. A tribute to cowboy bebop!
1. Bounty Cowboy

**BOUNTY COWBOY**

Sky of Venus, Playing pranks of me.

Martian Sea, Goes monkey business me.

Who says Cowboy could not get blue.

One bullet for me, one bounty for you.

My. Cowboy Honey.

.

Its time to get Rock and Roll high.

Few Woolong, and I will take you fly.

With this Jazzy felling inside of me.

One head for you, one head for me.

My. Cowboy Bunny.

.

Scram, jam, baby Fly in speed of light.

Bebop motion that we living by-.

What a life but a dream, what a dream but to live.

Meet me darling in gate of moon..

My Cowboy Bounty Blues.


	2. Hard day valentine

HARD DAY VALENTINE

Its my hard day Valentine

You know any, hard day Valentine

Out of luck, out of love,

Out of everything I know.

.

Its my hard day Valentine.

Like any hard day Valentine.

Out of luck, out of love

Just like any other day

.

Its my hard day Valentine.

When you left me in Valentine.

Like any other Valentine

Just like any other day

.

Its always hard day Valentine.

So must be one strong Valentine.

Out of luck, out of love

just like my Valentine.


	3. ED! :D

RADICAL EDUARD

Cukoko

Cukoko

00 00

0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0

00 00

00 00

0 0 / / 0 0

0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0

0 0 0 0

0 0 0000 0 0

0 0

0 0

0 0

000 0

0 0

0 000 010 0

NEY YI HU

ED.. ED ED...

GOODBYE...

QUCKEROOO

NAPOLEON YIHHA

BeBob :D

DE BAKA

COW-GIRL


	4. Dogs for the woolong

**ONLY DOGS FOR THE WOOLONG**

The moon from the mars.

Calling down all the scarlet color of Venus.

And the dream that just singled out.

Toss to the sky.

Like a coin from Vegas.

.

When He woof.

Like a wolf.

Chasing down all the scent of devil.

Its turn out, just another mongrels.

Like I do.

.

Pick the gun.

In the sun.

Turn out burnt

Like He do, when he shout

Into the night sky.

.

In the sky of mars, Where the Rolling rock rotate.

Stray man can only bark free

Because now,

He only Dogs for the Woolong.

Comrade I tell you

He only Dogs for the Woolong.

Could always be

Rolling rock for the Woolong.


	5. Cowboy blues

**COWBOY BLUES**

Echo of the farsighted

Drew line on mars today

Like a rainbow of past

Comes without color

Blues in the heart

Add the rhythm so bad

Where you are darling

I searching for

Where are the dream

We shall living for

Awake me from this

Blues in the heart

Where I could run away

For your memory in my heart

tell me you are real and not a dream

tell me I am real and not a dream

Tell me me that it real...

But it is dream...


	6. REd eye

RED EYES

Violence drew the empty sky

That was a man believe

shall he believe none

Violence drew the empty sky


	7. Mushroom samba

SAMBA MUSHROOM

Samba-samba-samba-samba

Dance samba with swimming to the sky

Dance a samba with the little indian

And now the indian gave mushroom

To the pipe from cow, with the tip of Lingerie.

To make the savana gloom a rock

Hail, samba mushroom

Hail, samba mushroom

Hail, thy are shall not going to webrigash the sky

.

Samba-samba-samba-samba

I had been had being been has to jump

To the ocean off walnut with dolphin

My head turn about, shout out my love

To a great grand lobster in the sea food restaurant

He the cook and give me mushroom

Hail, samba mushroom

Hail, samba mushroom

The children of privilege let entail squid

Hail, samba mushroom

Hail, samba mushroom


	8. Bounty samurai

**BOUNTY SAMURAI**

Sky of Venus, Insult my honor.

Martian Ninja, Goes monkey business me.

Who says Samurai could not get blue.

One Sword for me, one bounty for you.

My. Samurai Honey.

Its time to get Rock and Roll high.

Few Woolong, and I will take you fly.

With this Jazzy felling inside of me.

One head for you, one head for me.

My. Samurai Bunny.

Scram, jam, baby Slice in speed of light.

Bebop motion that we living by-.

What a life but a dream, what a dream but to live.

Meet me darling in Rashomon

My Samurai Bounty Blues.


	9. Devil from the moon

**DEVIL ON THE MOON**

Read the passage in the moon

When the boy, play jazzy tune

The devil come from moon

Appear on the road to Jersey

And the devil teach the kid rock and roll

And any other Too.

The devil take the kid on the moon

To joy the joyride

And the theme park on Moon

Till the time gets lunatic

And the boy homesick he feel

And then the devil bring back the kid

With the white Cadillac

When the boy went back to earth

No devil beside her

But there a devil in the road

Wheres the devil he ask?

Where the devil he ask?

He turn out to be one.


End file.
